The Truth is Complicated
by angeleyes4191
Summary: Color me surprised that this title hasn't been used yet. My take on what could possibly happen in the future, spoilers through 1.11. Eventual Auggie and Annie, plus a lot of Ben.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I've been wanting to write a long CA story...and so far this is what I've come up with. **

**I don't own anything...sadly this includes Auggie**

* * *

CACACACACACACACA

_September 2010_

CACACACACACACACA

From the moment he got her to crack, Annie didn't realize that she had been hitting Auggie. That was, not until after he had already wrapped his arms around her, pining her arms to her sides. He wasn't doing this to keep her from hitting him, he was doing it to comfort her.

_And here he is again_, she thought to herself as she looked at her friend. Annie wasn't sure if bringing someone to Ben's funeral was the most tactful thing to do, but Auggie put up a damn good fight and if she was going to be completely honestly with herself, she didn't want to go alone.

Or with Jai, who she hadn't spoken a word to since Sri Lanka, but there he stood a few feet from them playing the role of a college friend.

What was Annie's role? Friend, colleague, whatever she decided to tell the first person who asked her, it didn't really matter. Who was gonna call her out on it?

No one.

So, there she stood, quietly holding onto Auggie. Not only for his sake, but her own as well. Auggie had been her unending well of moral support. She found solace is his presence. He was there, unquestioningly, through this entire ordeal, even when she didn't want him to be, but deep down she knew it was better that he was there.

As she looked around she saw Ben. His nose, his hair, his chin, his lips. She saw his eyes glancing back at her on multiple occasions. Family members.

Overall the funeral wasn't packed, but there were enough people there that obviously missed and cared for the man they were now burying.

Burying.

Annie wasn't entirely sure if she was ready for this. The seeing of others who were connected to Ben beyond the CIA, the lying that would have to take place the moment she spoke to anyone…if anyone spoke to her. She was kinda hoping no one would bother.

"Annie, its okay." Auggie quietly whispered to her. It took her a moment to realize why. She was shaking, "Just breathe. You've got to breathe."

And she did. She just breathed as they lowered she dead lover into the ground. She breathed as everyone of his family members walked away from her, from him.

Except one, and older woman who looked to be in her late sixties stood staring into the ground.

Willing herself to walk, to leave, to do anything but stay where she was, Annie took a few steps forward only to be met with the gaze of Ben's blue eyes.

"Hello," the older woman said with a smile…not a bright cheery one, but one that you reserve specifically for this type of situation.

"Hi," Annie hurriedly replied, "I'm Annie…this is Auggie, we were friends of Ben's…from work. We heard what happened and we've come to give or condolences." it was one of the longest sentences Annie had strung together for a while that didn't including screaming of some kind.

"Thank you for taking the time, I'm Ben's mother, Sylvia Mercer."

"We're sorry for your loss Sylvia, " Auggie added with a kind nod and an awkward handshake before he unfolded his cane and quietly excused himself. Annie assumed he thought this was something she needed to do on her own. Or else he was trying to save himself. She was almost completely positive that it was the former, mainly because the latter was flat out mean.

"Annie is it, you seem like a nice girl. How exactly did you say you knew my Ben?"

"We worked together." Annie replied nervously as she moved a bit closer to Sylvia.

"Ah, you've probably seen more of him recently then any of us have….Literally, not a single phone call for years, and then this-…It's just hard."

Annie just nodded, she didn't want to say she understood for fear of sounding tactless. After all, she wasn't a mother and she wasn't burying her wayward son.

"Did you like him, Annie?" Sylvia said with an oddly knowing look in her eye.

"…He was a great guy." Annie replied with a sad smile.

"That's good to hear. I have a feeling," Sylvia started as she unexpectedly took Annie's hands in hers, "That if he ever brought you home, I would've loved you as he did."

"How did you-"

"I'm a mother, we know these things. Now, if you ever need to talk or anything, I'm sure you can figure out how to contact me. I'd like to get to know you, but for now I have to go to the reception. You're welcome to-"

"No, I couldn't."

"Its fine, I understand. Don't hesitate to call if you ever need anything. even if its just to talk," And with that, Sylvia walked away.

If Annie didn't know any better, she'd say that that was the strangest conversation of her life.

CACACACACACACA

_November 2010_

CACACACACACACA

"How are you feeling?" Arthur questioned, looking over the man who once again sat across from him.

"Well, lets just say that after taking two to the back a month and a half ago…I'm feeling spectacular." Ben Mercer replied with a voice that lacked his normal amount of breath control despite being laced with sarcasm.

"I hope you were kept comfortable?" Arthur asked conversationally.

"I was. Though, some visitors would've been nice, but I suppose we can always get what we want. Anyway, Arthur, how've you been?"

"I've been a bit confused about the events that took place in Sri Lanka. See, according to both of the reports written by Operatives Wilcox and Walker, you were seen excepting cash in exchange for transferring the Professor yourself. Now, I'm sure you of all people realize how that looks to us."

Ben's face lit up with an absentminded grin as he gingerly leaned forward, placing his cuffed wrists on the interrogation table, "Did the reports also mention how I saved the lives of both Wilcox and Walker?"

"Yes they did, but seeing as that could've been you trying to save your own ass, I don't believe its relevant to the inquiry at hand. Now, what exactly were you planning to do once you recovered the Professor from the opposition? To whom were you going to deliver him?"

"I was going to take him safely to the CIA operatives on the ground-"

"Then why didn't you inform Operatives Wilcox and Walker before you set off on your own to reacquire the asset?"

"I felt that it'd be safer to go alone. The enemy knew me from my past cover and I didn't want to risk bringing unknowns with me-"

"You had to have known that they would follow you."

Ben let out a small laugh, "I didn't. I had no idea there was a tracker on me. Annie's learned quickly I guess."

"You believe Walker placed a tracker on you. Why?"

"It's the only explanation I've been able to come up with."

It was Arthur's turn to grin, "Actually, according to Walker she didn't mean the place a tracker on you. In fact, you placed it on yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"Your charming pair of matching bracelets. You took hers and her tracker by mistake."

"She was being tracked? By who?"

"A friend, he didn't exactly ask us for permission either." Arthur sighed leaning back on his chair before continuing, "Look, you know who you're up against. You know that in time we'll figure out every move you've made over the past two years, it's pretty obvious that you're currently working as a mercenary. You know we're far from stupid and that there are holes in your story. So, how about you make it easier on everyone and just tell us who hired you for this and previous jobs, as well as exactly what they were planning to do with the Professor's technology."

"Really Arthur, if I was in fact working for someone else, what would possibly make you think that getting me to talk would be this easy?"

"As they say, you catch more flies with honey. I'm giving you the choice here Ben. To the rest of the world, you're dead. The few who know of your continuing existence are ready to do what is necessary to get the information we need."

Again Ben laughed, "I'll take it that's a guarantee."

"You can count on it."

CACACACACACACACA

* * *

**I'm not really into spy stuff so I honestly have no idea what I'm gonna end up doing with this other than the inevitable Auggie/ Annie and making Ben a bad guy lol. What? I'm not a Ben fan ok? Anyway, if you feel like maybe leaving a review that contains some kind of idea that I might end up using I'll totally credit you lol. And that sounds terrible.  
**

**Sooooo... possible future co authors, please review :).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooooo...I have no idea what I'm doing time wise, I know that I just get scenes in my head and I type them. Right now it seems to be jumping all over the place, but I'm sure it'll completely get linear once I'm done getting out there what I want to get out there lol.**

**I don't own Covert Affairs...but I wouldn't mind ownin' Auggie ;).**

* * *

CACACACACACA

_September 2010_

CACACACACACA

They were sitting in Annie's car, they hadn't even left the cemetery, when Annie spoke, "I can't…I can't go back home, not tonight. Not after this….They don't know about anything and-"

"Ok, whatever you need-"

"Can I stay at your place…again?"

"You know you can. You don't even have to ask."

"Thank you Auggie….You know, I honestly have no idea what I'd be like right now if I didn't have you. So, again, even though I just said it I know I don't say it enough-"

"You're welcome Annie."

The ride back from the funeral had taken two hours. Two silent hours. Though, between Annie and Auggie, the silence was comfortable. Auggie didn't need Annie to talk to know how she was feeling and Annie was merely comforted by Auggie's presence.

It didn't take long for them to get settled once they were in his apartment. Annie showered and quickly dressed into a pair of Auggie's sweat pants and one of his t-shirts while Auggie cooked….something. It didn't exactly matter, because Annie wasn't exactly in an eating kind of mood.

Soon they were both sitting on Auggie's couch listening to Mingus and drinking. It wasn't long 'til Annie was asleep on his shoulder. This was usually how Annie fell asleep when she stayed with him and no matter how much he always wanted to stay like that, he knew he shouldn't. So, Auggie extracted himself from her arms before laying her down and covering her with a blanket. Once he finished, Auggie leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Annie's forehead before making his way to his bedroom.

_He was there, barely breathing in her arms as blood began to cover them both. _

"_Ben, stay with me alright? Ben! Come on, you can't leave me now. I won't let you!" she strained to make her voice heard over the sound of the helicopter, despite the fact that Ben couldn't have been any closer to her. _

_Those blue eyes of his were staring up into hers until they began to slowly close._

"_No, no, no. Please God no! Ben_….BEN!"

Suddenly she shot out of her nightmare up into someone's arms. She was covered in sweat. Her breath coming in gasps as her heart beat fast and hard within her chest. For a moment she didn't remember where she was, but she eventually realized that it was Auggie whispering calming words in her ear as he held her.

"Its alright, you're alright. I'm here, you're ok." he whispered over and over as she clung to him.

"Auggie?"

"Yeah, yeah its me. I'm here." he muttered the last part over again, Annie wasn't completely sure if it was for her own benefit or his.

Immediately she started to pull away, "Oh my god I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No, its alright. It's what I'm here for….Do you want to talk about it?"

"Ah…no. No, its just the same thing as always," she replied as she looked up into his unseeing eyes in the almost darkness. It amazed her how Auggie's eyes could still look so kind, so soulful, so full of intense emotion that it freaked her out sometimes.

In that moment, Annie acted on complete impulse…she wrapped her arms tighter around Auggie's neck and kissed him. It took a second for her mind to catch up with her body, but even after it did she didn't want to let go. She was losing herself in him, and she loved the feel of it. It was the first moment since Ben's death that she felt even remotely human and it was bliss.

On the opposite side of the coin, Auggie was fighting an internal battle. The angel on his right shoulder instantly began harping on about how wrapping his arms around her tighter was wrong. How the feel of her legs around him was wrong. How the fact that she tasted like wine and strawberries was wrong, but he let it all happen anyway as the devil on his left grinned broadly and told him to keep going. She wanted him to.

But, slowly through his Annie haze it occurred to him that it wasn't really Annie in his arms, it wasn't his Annie that was filling his senses. No, it was Ben Mercer's hurt and grieving Annie and he'd be the worst kind of man if he took advantage of that. So, once the thought filled his head, he pulled away with a deep and painful groan, resting his forehead against hers letting them both catch their breath.

"Annie, I can't do this." he whispered, barely able to keep his lips from hers.

Annie's eyes went wide as she pulled away…she had know idea how to react, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean-"

He could practically hear her crumbling in panic, "Annie, no. I want to. God only knows how much I want to-"

"But, why-"

"That's the problem. You're grieving and I can't let myself take advantage of that, of you."

Annie didn't know what her present emotional state was. It was an odd mix of panic, anger, and complete embarrassment. "Are you trying to tell me that I don't know what I'm doing, because I do-"

"I didn't say that. Annie, I know that you know exactly what you're doing, but in the end it will only end up making everything worse. Call me selfish, but if and when I take this step with you, I'm going to expect something in return that you aren't ready to give me right now."

"If and when? Do you have the start of our possible future relationship scheduled in your day planner?" Annie questioned in a voice that sounded both pissed off and slightly amused. It was better than feeling like she needed to rush out of Auggie's apartment and stand in the middle of traffic.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't, but either way I'm never gonna tell you."

CACACACACACA

_October 2010_

CACACACACACA

"Joan, I feel like I have cabin fever or something. Just please, give me something to do, anything. I'm still an operative." Annie begged as she followed Joan Campbell into her office, "I can still do this."

"No one said you couldn't." the older woman replied as she took a seat behind her desk.

"Then why haven't you given me any missions. I'm sick of doing research and paper work, I need to get back out there."

Joan quietly cleared her throat before she said her next words, "Annie, on your last mission, you went through more emotionally than you should've…at least at this stage in your career. You need a little time off and since you flat out refused to take all the leave time you were offered, you're riding the pine for a little while."

"And when am I gonna be let back in the game?" Annie sighed, "…Joan, I need to know that I'm worth more than bait."

"You are Annie, but right now it's a risk to let you out in the field. Trust me, you'll be back out there soon, when you're ready."

"Anderson, anything new on the leak front?" Arthur Campbell started the moment Auggie was settled in his office.

"You mean other than the fact that you played me?"

"Do you really think this is the time to discuss the ethics of our current situation?"

Auggie grinned, "I guess not. Anyway, so far we've got nothing on audio."

"What do you mean nothing? I thought you bugged her."

"I did, but she isn't stupid. She must've found it."

"So, let me get this straight. We've got nothing."

"No, not nothing." Auggie said with a sigh, "Liza, or whoever checked her, might've found the audio bug, but they didn't find the tracker."

Arthur couldn't help his grin, "I knew I was letting you work this for a reason. Do you have an address?"

"Not exactly. By the looks of it, Liza and her source seem to meet up in a car. From satellite photos it appears to be a black Honda, license plate ABD-2875, registered to one Henry Wilcox."

Arthur froze. He didn't know whether he should be overjoyed or terrified, "You're sure?"

"100%,"

"Then we have a serious problem."

CACACACACACACA

_November 2010_

CACACACACACACA

"Has he talked yet?" Arthur questioned over the phone as he sat behind his desk in his deserted office. This wasn't exactly a conversation he wanted to have in front of anyone.

"Nothing"

"…Get him patched up and give him a few days before you start again. If he still doesn't talk, we might have to take more extreme measures."

"Understood."

* * *

**Question, I'm trying to make grieving Annie believable while trying to move Annie and Auggie forward...is it working?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, this is probably a little less angsty when compared to the chapters before it, but that's what happens when Danielle shows up lol.**

**I don't own anything, but the characters I invent. Though if you by chance leave Auggie on my door step with a bow, I'll be totally cool with it :).**

* * *

CACACACACACA

_September 2010_

CACACACACACA

"Hey, stranger!" Danielle said with a smile as she walked in on her sister unpacking, "We haven't seen you in weeks."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry about that. Work has just been so hectic lately. I mean George, have I ever mentioned George?" Annie lied with a little more ease than normal as she just decided to empty her entire suit case into her hamper.

"No, I don't recall a George." Danielle replied as she made her way over to were Annie was standing.

"Well he quit and I got stuck with his work load. Let me tell ya, livin' out of a suit case isn't nearly as much fun when you're doing it for work."

"I can tell, it looks like you've gone all anorexic on me. When was the last time you ate more than a fast food salad?"

Annie hadn't bothered to really check her appearance, but seeing as she hadn't been eating much since….She started mentally kicking herself for not preparing a better story. "Ummm, not since I left to be honest. I mean, like I said…its been hectic."

"If you say so, I'm gonna go cook you something…or I'll make you a sandwich…or both. Okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds fantastic. I'll be in in a minute, with laundry." Annie replied with what was her first real smile in a long time. Silently, she wondered what exactly it looked like.

CACACACACACA

"Ok, whose is this?" the oldest and former Ms. Walker asked as she held up a t-shirt that had ARMY written across the front. Barely a second later, the current Ms. Walker grabbed it out of her hands.

"Its mine,"

"A little big don't ya think?….Come on Annie, I'm your sister, girl talk is the reason I exist. Let me live spontaneously through you….Or I could just grab this one," she continued as she pulled another t-shirt out from behind her, this time it was the infamous 1UP, "And take it to some crime lab somewhere so they can analyze the DNA or whatever."

"I just washed it, so unless there's a random strand of hair still stuck on it, I doubt the lab will get anything." Annie wasn't completely sure who she should blame for this, Auggie or herself…but she was the one who packed.

Danielle did the one thing that she knew would get Annie to talk, she furrowed, puppy dog eyes and all.

"Please stop it," Annie practically begged.

"Nope, not until you start talking. So," Danielle continued to talk despite the fact that her bottom lip didn't want to move, "Who is he? Do I know him? Is it Jai?"

Lie or tell the partial truth, that was the question. "Its Auggie alright?"

It took her a minute, but soon Danielle put the dots together, "The blind guy who gave us the tour? Really?"

"Yes, really…but, please don't make a big deal-"

"What happened with Jai?"

Annie really hadn't been expecting that one, "Nothing, it just didn't work out. Now, can you please not make a big deal out of this?" Annie asked as she reached for the shirt.

"Fine, I won't…under one condition," Danielle replied as she placed half of the shirt in Annie's hand.

With a heavy sigh Annie said, "Which is?"

"You've gotta bring him over for dinner on Friday. Especially since Chloe hasn't stopped talking about him since the tour and now she's made her sister completely jealous."

Annie was really hoping that Auggie wouldn't be too upset with her, "Alright, I'll ask him to come over, but just know that we aren't…exactly in a serious relationship."

After that, both Annie and Danielle were silent as they continued to fold Annie's clothes, until Danielle broke the silence, "Seriously, why is it every guy you date is super hot?"

CACACACACACA

_October 2010_

CACACACACACA

"Well, that could've gone better," Arthur muttered to his wife as they left the TV studio. Damage control. Arthur silently wondered how exactly he was supposed to control damage if he wasn't the one causing it.

"It'll get better, we just need a strategy. If you would just-"

"I thought we discussed this-"

Joan couldn't help the small bit of derisive laughter that escaped her, "No Arthur, you decided. We didn't discuss anything….I haven't been put out to pasture yet you know."

"I know, you seem to have trouble letting me forget it. Look, he'll know some thing's up if we try to send anyone in, including you." Arthur replied as he looked his wife over in the back of the limo that was currently escorting them back to the airport.

"I have a bit more incentive to use him than anybody else. After all, I am living with a lying cheat of a husband. Who just happens to have the job Henry wants." Joan said with a smirk. At this point she was just waiting him out, she knew it wouldn't be long until her husband saw no other option.

For a moment Arthur just looked at his wife, "…You always were the best."

"Glad to see you remember."

CACACACACACA

"What the hell do you mean 'Auggie, got called away'?" Annie practically shouted into her cell phone causing more than one person to stare at her like she was crazy.

"I mean Joan walked into his office and forcibly dragged him away from his computer. Besides, did you honestly think you could avoid me forever?" Jai said in his usual smug tone.

Annie couldn't stop her eyes from rolling, it was almost as if she thought he could see her. It was late October and Annie was on her first mission since Sri Lanka. She counted on the fact that Auggie would be there as the kind voice in her ear guiding her through, but now she was stuck with the last person she wanted to be her handler. "Actually Jai, I was hoping I could, but I guess I don't get a choice."

As Jai hesitated, Annie spotted the horrendously bad Hawaiian shirt she'd been looking for, "Gotta go," and with that she hung up on Jai.

CACACACACACA

"Odd question, but could we have done this when I wasn't monitoring an operative in the field?" Auggie started in a voice that didn't hide any of his anger. He was currently sitting once again in Arthur Campbell's office, and from what he could tell, both Joan and Arthur were with him.

"She's in capable hands Auggie, you know that as well as we do." Joan replied.

"Whatever you say, what exactly is this about?"

Ignoring Auggie's tone, Arthur decided to be blunt, "Fine, time isn't exactly a luxury to us at this point. To put it simply, we need you to contact Liza Hearn, again."

"What for? We all know she's not gonna give anything up." Plus, Auggie had a feeling that she'd be screening her calls.

"We need you to just tell her everything. She might talk if she knows that Henry will pull her down with him-"

"No Joan, you need her to talk, because if she doesn't all you have on Henry Wilcox is slander and quite a bit of truth on the way Arthur conducts himself and his affairs. Which we all know isn't a crime."

"Her past stories-" Arthur started before Auggie brazenly cut him off.

"Are in the past. We don't have anything to link them to Wilcox. You both know that giving up her source is the last thing she'll do. Believe me, I tried."

Arthur snapped back immediately, "Well then try again,"

"I think," Joan started, flashing her husband a look he knew well, "What Arthur is trying to say…is that you remember what is was like when Wilcox ran things. We need your help in making sure that doesn't happen again."

Silently, Auggie weighed all the options, leaning forward he said, "If you want to take down Wilcox then you need to give Liza something in return."

"We'll give her immunity. She'll never be able to write again, but at least she won't be in prison." Arthur knew Liza was just the mouth piece, he was more interested in taking out the brain.

"You still know, that even with Liza giving us what she has on Henry , its still just second hand information and with Henry's contacts-"

"We understand that if Henry even gets a hint that we breathing down his neck, he'll destroy any and all evidence that could even remotely point to him. We're already discussing it" Joan said civilly as she continued to stare at her husband.

CACACACACACA

_November 2010_

CACACACACACA

"Will you do this for me?" Ben questioned in a whisper as he looked at the young nurse who, at present, was stitching up a cut near his eye.

"Do you understand what they'll do to me if I get caught?" Susan, the nurse, replied also in a whisper. She was shaking even though no one could see her except Ben, but she couldn't help it. The only reason Ben was even talking was because he had already done an extensive search of the entire room, and Susan for that matter.

Once again he tried to press the note into her hand, "All you have to do is slip it into a mail box. That's all I'm asking you to do."

"And I'll end up getting shot for slipping a note into a mail box."

With a hiss of pain Ben continued, "Don't you trust me? I wouldn't ask you to do this if I had any other choice."

Susan didn't know how to respond. Slowly she opened her hand.

"Are you done yet?" a voice called from behind the door.

"Ye-yes," Susan shouted back as she got to her feet.

Ben watched her head toward the door and mouthed "Thank you" the moment he caught her eye, and with a nod she exited the room.

Susan held the note in her hand as she walked down the hallway. She no longer shook as she thought about what she had to do. It was simple enough, what happened after would be the problem.

* * *

**So, like dislike? I'm a little nervous about the conversation between the Campbell's and Auggie, and I'm so looking forward to what you think. Pretty please review? **


	4. Chapter 4

**This may seem weird. Ok, so I'm trying to get everything on one thread, which is why I've kind left off the November parts for this chapter. Anyway, when you consider the time the show ended and how long it would take for a few things to happen, I think its reasonable to say that I can have these two story points happening in tandem now. So, pretty soon everything will be happening at the same time lol.**

**I don't own anything, no matter how much I wish I did.**

* * *

CACACACACACA

_October 2010_

CACACACACACA

"Ahhh, you know it's October when the ghouls arrive," Auggie lightly commented when he heard the familiar click of Annie's heels as they entered his office.

"Haha, very funny. Do you realize that all I've been staring at the newspaper for three days straight? I'm starting to see in black and white." Annie replied as she leaned against his desk, watching him as he typed.

"Have you found any interesting names?"

"There was an Engelbert Humperdinck the third."

Auggie didn't bother holding back any laughter "Really?"

"Really,"

"Damn. I honestly wish they'd put me back in the field if only for the chance of getting to use that as my alias. So, how you doin'?" Auggie said as he got to he feet.

"I'm fine,"

"You and I both know that when someone says they're fine it usually means they're the opposite."

"No, really I'm good, but I do have a slight problem."

"Anything I can help with?"

Annie hesitated, "Well, seeing as my sister thinks we're sleeping together. It's definitely something you could help with."

CACACACACACA

"Horsy!"

"No, not horsy. Auggie….Ow,"

"He really is kinda great you know," Danielle told her sister as they watched as Chloe and Katia tried to get Auggie to give them a ride around the living room. Which would've been easier if Auggie could actually see where he was going.

Annie sighed and took another sip of wine, staring at Auggie's wide and slightly self deprecating grin, "You do not have to tell me that,"

"Then what's with all the 'we aren't really dating' crap?"

And suddenly Annie wished that she could tell her sister everything if only so she could understand, "We've both been hurt in the past and I guess we're just taking it slow." Annie's voice was completely level, it was one thing she noticed since Ben died, lying was a bit easier, but then again she wasn't sure if it was a complete lie. Ever since she'd met Auggie the spark was there, timing was the only problem. Even now, after everything that happened, there was still a part of her that felt it, that part remembered the shape of his lips against hers, but she wasn't ready to let that fire burn. Not yet.

Danielle wasn't blind to the far away look that glazed over her sister's eyes more than once since her return home. Without having to think she placed a comforting hand on Annie's shoulder and said, "Annie, you can't hold onto Ben forever."

If only Danielle knew that, at this point, forever had only been a few weeks.

* * *

CACACACACACA

It was the Monday after the Friday dinner party at Annie's and Auggie had been waiting, and waiting, for what felt like hours near the door of Liza's apartment building, or at least what he hoped was Liza's apartment building. Joking aside, he was beginning to think that she had rearranged her hours just to avoid him.

"Auggie?" a familiar voice, mixed with the sound of clanking keys and clicking heels, called as it neared him and the entrance. "You've got….we really need to stop meeting up like this. It goes completely against our 'clean break' policy."

"Well, I kinda had something to return," he replied, holding up the mysterious tooth brush, which when you considered a few things, was no longer so mysterious, "Plus, I need to talk to you. In private."

He heard as she opened her door and was glad to find that she didn't just shut it in his face, "And you couldn't call?"

"Would you've picked up?"

"Touché," she said, grabbing his arm, "I've been wearing these heels since 6am and the elevator's broken, so come on."

CACACACACACA

"I can't believe you're actually trying this again," Liza yelled to Auggie from her bedroom, where she was currently getting dressed, while he stood somewhere between the kitchen and the living room. "What happened to you giving up and just telling me to be careful?"

"That was before I knew who your source was," Once the words left his mouth they both could feel the mood in the apartment change. They were silent, the only noises were coming from Liza's bedroom as she hurriedly threw on whatever pajamas she could find.

"…Has someone been following me?" Liza questioned, in a slightly breathless voice, the moment she had Auggie back in her sights.

"No. Actually, I'm not 100% on that. So, yeah it's a possibility, but that's not how-"

When she considered the bug, it didn't take her long to put two and two together, "Did you...did you, I don't know, put a tracker me or something?"

As Auggie listened to Liza pouring herself a drink, he thought about how to best answer her last question, "Yeah, kind of."

For a second, Liza hesitated, "Wow, you really are a bigger bastard than I gave you credit for,"

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that's not a complement."

"Considering your business," she continued as she handed him a glass that he hadn't been expecting, "You can take it however you like, but trust me, I gave you a hell of a lot of credit."

"Duly noted," he muttered as he slowly he felt his way over to her couch, "Look Liza, I guess you can say I'm here to offer you a deal." he said once he got settled, placing his glass on the table in front of him and a moment later his folded up his cane followed.

"No, you're here because if I don't talk you've still technically got nothin'."

"You're right, but still it'll all come out eventually, its an inevitability. I'm just a messenger here to tell you that, at the moment, immunity is on the table."

Liza couldn't help but laugh as she watched Auggie take a sip of his drink, "Immunity? More like shackles. If I give up my source I'll be ruined. No source will ever talk to me again. I'll be stuck writing for the garden section of some penny pinching local paper and that's if I even get hired."

"I know-"

"But you're fine with it. As long as you and your people get to catch the biggest fish in the barrel."

"Liza, I'm sorry, but this is the best deal you're gonna get. You had to have known the moment you got into bed with Henry Wilcox that things would end badly." He let the cat out of the bag and it felt like all the air in the room took its place.

With a sigh, which sounded just as troubled as any he had ever heard from Annie, Liza left the room. She was gone for about ten minutes and when she finally returned, she brought with her a box and placed it on Auggie's lap, "It's all there, but I doubt the company will believe it. So, just send them over. Its not like I'll be able to stop them."

"Liza-"

"Don't," she stopped him as she forcibly helped him out off the couch and lead him to the door. "My life is about to come crashing down and I don't need more I-told-you-sos."

"Ah, Liza-"

"And by the way Lancelot, lose my number…and my address while you're at it."

Auggie knew that she was about to start crying and he would've been fine with letting her slam the door in his face, if it wasn't for one thing. "Will do, but if I could get my cane back I'll be gone as fast as I can."

He could hear her frustrated sigh and her feet hitting the floor as she left him holding the box for a few seconds before she placed his folded up cane on top of it. "Good luck with the stairs." and with that, Liza Hearn slammed the door on Auggie Anderson.

* * *

**Yeah, I know its short, but I hadn't updated in a few days, so I thought I'd put up something lol. **

**Anyway, I know you're out there...I've seen the alerts people! Please review...? Pretty please with Auggie on top?**

**And that sounded slightly wrong...but enjoyable lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm gonna be honest and say that I'm not 100% sure how I feel about this chapter. My mind was kinda else where today while I was typing this, like all I want to do it sleep, but I was determined to post something...soooooo.  
**

**I don't own anything, but secret plans are being developed and blue prints are being acquired...*cue mission impossible theme***

**

* * *

**CACACACACACA

_October 2010_

CACACACACACA

"Annie, can you just, for one second, look at this like a professional?" Jai said hurriedly as he followed her down one of the many long CIA hallways toward the DPD offices.

"Really, Jai? You want me to look at the fact that you were ready and willingly to shoot Ben professionally? How about you kiss my professional ass?" Annie replied in a slightly hushed yet still obviously pissed off tone. When it came down to it, she had been bottling up her Jai anger for weeks and it actually felt nice to finally let some out.

Jai let out a frustrated sigh, "What would you have had me do? Ben was a liar and a traitor-"

"He was your friend!" Annie snapped as she pushed the glass doors open.

For a second Jai hesitated, "Yeah, at one time he was, before all this started. Before he started doing things that I can't even tell you because your clearance isn't high enough. Do you realize that not a single person here has any idea what Ben did during those two years that he was in the wind-"

"So, what? He deserved to die because of that?"

"That's not what I'm saying-"

"Then what are you trying to say Jai, because I'm not getting it."

"Look, you have to realize that I was preparing to follow orders to take out an operative who had gone rogue for the second time in as many missions and seeing as we're going to have to work together from time to time, you have to stop holding that against me."

Finally, they reached her desk and she turned to him, "And you have to realize that Ben did what he did to save Sabine. Yeah, he went off book, but he didn't go rogue."

"If he did what he did to protect Sabine, then why didn't he just tell us Annie? Why did he lie about the 'tallest building' and why did he take that money?"

And just like Jai had, it was now Annie's turn to hesitate. Of course she thought about Ben's last actions before this, but it was strange to hear all her questions out loud. "…You're reaching. He did what he did because he thought it was the best course of action."

"Alright fine, if that's really what you want to believe, but if that's actually why he lied and abandoned us, then what about that truth is so complicated that he couldn't tell us?" and with that last question hanging in the air, Jai walked away.

CACACACACACA

Joan sat at the bar and eyed Henry Wilcox over the top of her wine glass as he twirled his scotch while eyeing her in return. At present, her husband's nemesis was clean shaven, which clearly showed that he was still confident in his plan to force Arthur out of office.

"What exactly are you up to Joan?" Henry questioned with a look that Joan couldn't entirely describe.

Gently, she set her glass on the bar and angled her body toward Henry, fully conscious of the fact that her black dress was more than a little revealing, "Why Henry, keep asking me questions like that and I might begin to think that you don't trust me."

"Ever since I was a boy, my father told me to never trust a beautiful woman. When you consider the fact that you're also a spy…no, I have never trusted you."

"Is that some sort of twisted compliment?"

"Possibly, but you never answered my original question. Why exactly are you sitting here having a drink with the devil?"

"You would believe me if I said I wanted to put a knife in the back of my bastard husband and you were the first thing I thought of?" she replied, placing a hand on his arm

"I'm sensing that there's been some trouble in Campbell paradise."

"If you want to call my husband screwing anything with two legs and breasts trouble, than yes." she said with a laugh to show that she was at least a little tipsy, even though that was far from the case.

"I'm assuming this is the part where I'm supposed to ask if you would like to leave with me."

"That's usually how these types of propositions work."

CACACACACACA

Stu stepped back into the tech department to grab a few things when he saw that Auggie was still in his office. So, being the friendly underling, he knocked on the glass, before sliding the door open, "Hey, Auggie, need a ride?"

Auggie didn't even bother looking up, "Nope, thanks for the offer but I gotta pull an all nighter."

A few steps later Stu was standing right next to Auggie, "Need any help,"

"Umm, I'd say yes, but what I'm working on is kinda over your pay grade."

The younger techy noticed that Auggie had turned off one of his screens, he guessed it was so he couldn't see what he was working on, but without really thinking he scanned all the others. That's when he spotted something, "Are you tracking somebody?"

Auggie spun his chair in the direction of Stu's voice, "I shouldn't be, not anymore. Why?"

"Because something is still being tracked on this screen. Maybe its a glitch?"

"Could be….What's the location?" Auggie asked as he got to his feet.

Stu continued to look at the blinking dot, "The middle of no where Pennsylvania. Does that make any sense?"

"Not really…"he mumbled right before his phone started ringing, "Look, Stu, if its still there tomorrow we'll look into it, but right now I really need you to leave."

"Yeah sure, no problem. See ya." After that, Stu all but ran out of Auggie's office.

CACACACACACA

"Auggie, are you getting these?" Joan asked. She was currently go through all of Henry's files and taking as many photos as she could while he slept. Or, at least, while she hoped he slept. She would've slipped him something if she had to opportunity, but he never let go of his glass.

"Yeah I am, now I think you should get out of there."

"I agree. I'll put everything back in order and then I'm gone." once the words left her mouth, she closed her cell and started returning the files to there proper places.

"I really hope," a voice said behind her causing her to turn around, "That you don't think I'm that naive Joan."

"Well, it was kind of a chance I had to take."

To her surprised, Henry laughed, "You really are one hell of a wife, I'm a little sorry that Arthur got to you first. Now, be a good girl and hand me the camera, because I'd really hate to have to shoot you." he continued as he raised his weapon.

Slowly, Joan walked toward Henry and placed the camera in his free hand, "What are you going to do Henry? Because whatever it is, its already too late for your little scheme, I sent the photos to headquarters. Beside, I don't think shooting me is going to help anything."

"If you don't have this," Henry replied, indicating the camera before he placed it on the floor and stepped on it, "Then the photos could've come from anywhere….You are right though, I really can't shoot you… not right now anyway, but don't think I'm gonna just forget about our little rendezvous."

"Are you letting me go?"

"For the moment,"

CACACACACACA

_November 2010_

CACACACACACA

It had taken Susan a day or so to make the long drive to Virginia, but there she was standing in front of the house that owned the address that was written on Ben's note. Now that she was finally there, she didn't think about wasting anymore time, so she approached the mail box and slipped the note inside. Once the act was done, she took a quick glance around her to make sure no one was going to jump out of a bush and take her out. When it was clear that she was safe, for the most part, she ran back to her car.

* * *

**What do you guys think? **

**Please tell me in a review...please...?**


End file.
